


Our Baby

by Xailey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Destiel child, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean holds his and Castiel's daughter in his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Baby

He looks down at her and she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Soft and round and pink and new with a tuft of dark, dark hair and green, green eyes. Those are my eyes, he thinks, but the hair is all Cas. Cas who is smiling at him from where he’s sitting on the bed in boxers and a ratty old t-shirt of Dean’s. He likes the way his lover looks when wearing his clothes. There’s a soft cry as their daughter squirms in his arms and spits up a little on his shirt and Dean decides he doesn’t even care. Cas holds his arms out and Dean is at first reluctant to let her go, but he’s careful as he hands her over. She is his family, the one he always wanted but never thought he could have, and nothing is more precious to him than family. Dean watches as Cas bounces her gently and begins to sing softly in a deep voice.

_“Hey Jude don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better.”_

He listens, entranced, for a moment before stating, “You’re singing Hey Jude.”

“It’s what your mother used to sing to you, right?” says Cas, grinning as Dean nods, “I thought she would like it.”

The angel gets up off the bed, rocking the child as he walks over to her crib. Dean follows him and puts an arm around his waist, turning his head to kiss him on the cheek. Castiel leans his head against the hunter’s, closing his eyes, and for a while the little family just stands there in silence, taking in the feeling of being near each other. Stirring limbs pushing against Castiel’s chest breaks the scene and Dean bends down to press his lips to her forehead. The baby yawns at him and settles down as she is placed in the crib.

“Good night, Marie” he whispers softly before slipping into bed and Castiel’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Dean and Castiel's daughter wasn't going to have a name, but I was listening to Elvis songs while writing this and the song (Marie's The Name) His Latest Flame came up which describes Marie as having the "longest, blackest hair, the prettiest green eyes anywhere" so I figured it was fate.


End file.
